


Во времени и в пространстве

by noldolatte



Series: Во времени и в пространстве [1]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Background Relationships, Drabble Collection, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Multiple
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noldolatte/pseuds/noldolatte
Summary: Сборник драббломини о прошлом, настоящем и будущем доблестных сотрудников отдела умышленных убийств по N-скому району города Санкт-Петербург. И всех, кто попадается им под руку. Иногда здесь даже есть зачатки сюжета.
Relationships: Сергей Трубецкой/Екатерина Трубецкая
Series: Во времени и в пространстве [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815817
Kudos: 9





	1. О крепкой дружбе, грязных кроссовках и тяжёлых воспоминаниях

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1996 год, июнь

Поля подозревал, что день сегодня будет не очень. Полностью он в этом убедился, от души наступив в грязь – вчера поливало, и земля по нежаркой погоде не успела просохнуть. Ругнувшись, Поля двинулся дальше, в правом кроссовке после мокрой тяпши хлюпала вода. Дорожки здесь были самыми обычными, идти до нужного участка было далеко, а ещё Поля боялся пропустить поворот и заблудиться среди одинаковых оград, венков и памятников. Добравшись, наконец, до цели, Поля испытал двоякие чувства. Плюсом было то, что он явно на месте (на зрение и память никогда не жаловался, поэтому и описание вспомнил, и эпитафию прочитал), минусом – что не один. Поля никак не ожидал, что увидит у могилы своего друга какого-то неизвестного мужика в сером плаще.

Поле это не понравилось: во-первых, сам он шёл сюда с определённым настроем и вести бестолковые разговоры ни с кем не хотел. Во-вторых, надо было разобраться, кто это вообще такой и зачем ему с суровым видом курить около могилы Стаси. Поля прикинул варианты: либо родственник, либо знакомый из той, проблемной части Стасиной жизни, где они с Полей не пересекались. До поры. А может, мужик просто любил гулять по кладбищам и случайно решил именно здесь сделать перекур, а за ограду зашёл просто так, надпись прочесть.

Из родственников Стаси Поля никого в глаза никогда не видел, лишь помнил про родителей, живущих неизвестно где. С другой стороны, кто-то ведь должен был заняться похоронами, вот и нашли родственников. По виду мужик в плаще тянул лет на сорок – сорок пять, если совсем с натяжкой, так что отцом явно не был: там родители были постарше. Да и не приходят в таких случаях с пустыми руками. А у этого не было с собой ни цветка, ни водки на помянуть, стоял себе и курил спокойно. Точно, подумал Поля, не родственник. Или мимо шёл, или откуда-то из тех. Ни один из этих двух вариантов Поле не нравился, и с этим нужно было что-нибудь делать.

– Здрасте, – уверенно сказал Поля, зайдя за ограду и приблизившись к возможному любителю кладбищенских прогулок. Тот как-то странно посмотрел в ответ: сначала с видом «тебе чего надо», потом нахмурился и вроде даже удивился. «Лицо не понравилось», – хмыкнул Поля. Если так, то мужика можно было понять, потому что Полино лицо и ему самому не очень теперь нравилось. В больнице подлатали, большинство ссадин почти зажило, но шрам, сказали, останется. Тонкая длинная черта тянулась поперек левой щеки: Поля хорошо помнил, как его, в крови пополам со слезами, на полароид щёлкнули, чтобы снимок Матвею прислать. Для демонстрации, так сказать, серьёзных намерений. Спасибо, что хоть не отрезали ничего, или второй для симметрии на другой щеке не нарисовали.

Мужик в плаще, посмотрев на Полю и сделав ещё одну затяжку, здороваться в ответ не спешил. Поле он нравился всё меньше и меньше, а подозрительных типов рядом с могилой Стаси он видеть был не готов.

– Здрасте, говорю, – гораздо недовольнее, чем в прошлый раз, произнёс Поля. Заодно пригляделся к мужику, с которым его разделяла пара шагов: мало ли, потом опознавать надо будет, если тот и правда из криминальных сторон. Ростом повыше, но не сильно, не такой каланча, как Романов из отдела, в плечах пошире, коренастый. Сам в тёмно-сером плаще, длинном и с поясом, пуговицы в два ряда – в таких вещах половина Питера ходит. Лицо как лицо, обычное, под глазами синяки, на лбу морщины, виски седеть начали, щетина отрастает. Поля запомнил взгляд: цепкий, холодный, серьёзный, точно профессиональный. Память, заключил Поля, у этого типа наверняка хорошая. И здесь появилась опасная мыслишка, что его самого мужик уже где-то видел. Если видел со шрамом, так и вообще вспомнит на раз-два. Поля пришёл к окончательному выводу, что неожиданного гостя, если он не чудом объявившийся родственник Стаси, пора прогонять.

Пока Поля тренировал свой профессиональный взгляд третьекурсника юрфака и бывшего практиканта убойного отдела РУВД по N-скому району, мужик, видимо, дозрел до диалогов о животных.

– Здрасте, – ответил, снова посмотрев на Полю. Менее подозрительным, правда, этот тип с пристальным взглядом после одного слова не стал. Поля решил не ходить вокруг да около:

– А вы кто вообще? Вы родственник Стаси? Если мимо шли, так дальше идите, и за ограду можно было не заходить. В другом месте покурите.

Поля, решив в своей агрессии на минуту отвлечься от изучения мужика, наклонился к могиле и положил на землю шесть красных гвоздик. Бросил взгляд на надгробие: самое простое, даже фотографии нет, одни строчки с именем и датами. Не по себе от них было. Поля вдруг вспомнил, как на Троицу обычно ездили поминать и бабушек, и деда по матери – другой уже полвека лежал в одной из братских могил на просторах Беларуси. Поля всё детство на кладбище ездить не любил, да и остальные, если честно, вряд ли горели желанием. Мама в эти дни выглядела усталой больше, чем обычно, но они всё равно каждый год ездили. Навещали три могилы, клали к надгробиям цветы, перекусывали бутербродами с колбасой, вливали в себя кто чай (Поля, Серёжа и Матвей) из термоса, кто по стопке (папа, мама, иногда тётя Катя и тётя Лиза). «Надо будет потом сюда съездить и посмотреть, приезжает ли кто, – размышлял Поля, – траву дёргать или ещё чего».

Мужик выдохнул дым, переведя взгляд с Поли на могилу перед ними. «Попробуй только бычок сюда кинуть», – мысленно проворчал Поля. Настроение и так было хуже некуда: он хотел тихо постоять, цветочки положить, со Стасей поговорить, а тут плащовый этот.

– Не родственник. Жалко парня просто, стреляться зря придумал, – мужик затянулся сигаретой, успевшей к тому моменту выгореть почти до фильтра, – жизнь с зоной не кончается.

Версия с неожиданно приехавшим в Питер неизвестным дядей отпала сама собой. Поля завис, подумав, как лучше задать следующий вопрос, но его опередили:

– А ты младший Муравьёв? – здесь даже вопросительного тона особо не звучало. «Конечно, – подумал Поля, – меня теперь любой дурак приметит». Это очень ему не нравилось. Поэтому Поля нахмурился и, угукнув, попытался вспомнить, где этот мужик мог встречать и его, и Стасю, но не сумел.

Плащовый удержал остаток сигареты между зубов и протянул Поле правую руку, которую тот и пожал:

– Баранов, из службы безопасности. Сергей Алексеевич, – у Поли на этих словах возникло чувство, что первая часть была на автомате, а вторая произносилась куда реже, – чтобы дальше не мучился, помогу. Мы с отделом твоего брата работали, когда тебя доставали и тех четверых брали. Я группой захвата руководил. Но ты, кажется, не помнишь.

Полю резко передёрнуло. Под ветровкой вдруг заныло предплечье. Баранова он и правда не помнил: во-первых, там все были в масках, во-вторых, с того дня в памяти остались одни обрывки. Виноваты в этом были боль в простреленной руке и, как выразился лечащий врач, «тяжёлое нервное потрясение на фоне перегрузки». Остались некоторые эпизоды: вот стоит со спортивной сумкой бледный Матвей, вот появляются Серёжа с капитаном Рылеевым, вот в них стреляет один из четвёрки, который светлый и с острым лицом, вот Поле больно, а вот уже всё очень громко и путано. Скорее всего, где-то там Баранов и был. Больше ничего оттуда Поля вспоминать не хотел.

– А ты часто на могилы к бандитам ходишь, или это случай особый? – вдруг спросил Баранов. Наверное, считал, что это отличный вопрос для непринуждённой беседы. – Синдром привязанности?

– Я к другу пришёл, – резко ответил Поля. У него имелось полное право здесь быть: они со Стасей были не разлей вода с самого Полиного посвята в институте. С него, правда, прошло всего три неполных года, но сейчас Поле казалось, что он знал Стасю не меньше десяти. Может, будь это правдой, всё было бы иначе. – А вы чего тут забыли? Вас сюда никто не звал. Тоже часто к бандитам на могилы приходите?

– Ага, каждые выходные свои на обход трачу, – усмехнулся Баранов, отвернувшись в поисках места, куда можно было бы отправить окурок. Поля пристально следил за этими муками: Баранов огляделся по сторонам, подошёл к ограде и с равнодушным видом бросил окурок в траву рядом с дорожкой, натоптанной за десятилетия.

– Нехорошо вы, – сказал Поля. Он точно помнил, что от поездок Муравьёвых на кладбище оставались только цветы. Не мусорить было очевидным и нерушимым правилом.

– Да, – ответил Баранов, вернувшись на прежнее место около Поли. Сунул руку в карман, вытащил пачку и, достав ещё одну сигарету, снова посмотрел на Полю. – Тут некуда больше, а снаружи участка всё как-то получше. Будешь?

Поля помотал головой: курить он за свои двадцать лет жизни не пристрастился. В отделе, куда его не без блата пихнули на три месяца практики, дымили почти все, но ему не предлагали. Память подкинула картинку: Поля сидит на стуле у окна, держит в руках простую, видавшую виды кружку с чаем. Справа стол, заваленный бумагами и папками: за ним стучит дыроколом Евгений Петрович, удерживая губами сигарету. В кабинете стоит запах дыма, Поля отпивает чай и думает, что жизнь, в общем-то, ничего. Сегодня среда, а там и выходные скоро, в субботу у Светы Давыдовой день рождения, почти всю группу позвала – вот можно будет и расслабиться. А сейчас Поля устроился с чужой кружкой на «допросном» стуле, до конца практики больше месяца, и Евгений Петрович выпускает в его сторону дым. В утыканный столами кабинет возвращается ходивший до дежурного капитан Рылеев. «Жень, не дыми на стажёра», – говорит он Евгению Петровичу, садится за свой стол слева от Поли, натягивает почти до пальцев синие рукава свитера и тоже погружается в бумажную свалку. Евгений Петрович – тоже капитан, но Поля быстро привык ко всем по имени-отчеству обращаться, кроме Рылеева и Муравьёва: к тем по званию больше подходило. Снова хлопает дверь: с обеда, сияя покрасневшим от ветра лицом, возвращается Анна Владимировна, пристраивает пальто на общую вешалку и идёт проверять, сколько в чайнике осталось воды. Поля отпивает чай из кружки, грея об неё ладони. «Нет там ничего, – не поднимая от заполнения документов головы, говорит Рылеев Анне Владимировне. – Надо налить сходить».

Пока Поля листал в голове воспоминания, Баранов успел кивнуть, вернуть пачку в карман и пощёлкать зажигалкой. Затянулся от души. «Тоже смолит, как паровоз», – подумал Поля, посмотрел вниз, на траву и свои кроссовки с ошметками грязи. Сам он не знал, хочется ли продолжать разговор, потому что смысла в нём всё равно не было, только раны ковырять. С другой стороны, Серёжа ему так ничего толком и не объяснил – зато достал вопросами про Стасю, подвал и остальных. А в отдел Поля больше не ходил, чтобы у остальных спрашивать. Да и дело это было заведомо провальным. Ясно представилось, как Николай Павлович поднял бы свой тяжелый, приковывающий к месту взгляд и ответил: «Не положено». Вряд ли, конечно, ФСБ-шник разговорчивее обычных ментов, но попытаться стоило.

– Скажите, – не очень уверенно начал Поля, подняв взгляд от кроссовок, – а вот вы когда там со своими меня вызволяли, можно было по-другому всё сделать?

– Это как? – спросил Баранов, выпустив в сторону дым от очередной затяжки.

– Ну, – Поля замялся. Мысль словно пульсировала в голове, а вот наружу выходить никак не хотела. Обычно он за словом в карман не лез, но сейчас терпел полнейший разгром, – не знаю. По-тихому. Им же только деньги были нужны, Матвей их принёс, я помню. Они меня передают, и мы уезжаем спокойно. И всё нормально бы было. А тут вдруг Серёжа вылез, откуда он вообще там взялся, там ментов не должно было быть. А потом ваши чекисты всех повалили, в меня кто-то выстрелил, и я теперь с покалеченной рукой и без друга, потому что он с собой покончил, пока вы там вязали остальных и того говнюка, который мне лицо порезал, укладывали на месте.

– Муравьёв… Как там тебя? – судя по виду Баранова, тому явно не понравилось про чекистов. Даже затянулся как-то агрессивно. Только у Поли тоже настроение было не на высоте, а в глубоком минусе.

– Ипполит. Иванович, – ответил Поля. Он ощущал, как начинало колотить от невыплеснутой злости и отчаяния. Всё было настолько несправедливо, что хотелось выйти в чисто поле, как в сказках, и покричать от души. Он не должен был сейчас здесь стоять. И Стася не должен был ни с кем связываться. Стреляться тоже. Поля дураком себя не считал, жил не в информационном вакууме, слушал, хоть иногда и вполуха, в институте и на практике чужие рассказы из оперской жизни. Но чувство, что всё неправильно и нечестно, не покидало Полю с того самого дня, как его взяли в заложники – по наводке Стаси и с его же непосредственным участием.

Баранов кивнул и продолжил:

– Ипполит Иванович, не надо указывать, как мне мою работу делать. Мы вместе с твоим отделом этих товарищей пасли, пока ты у них сидел. Тебе брат, который мой тёзка, не рассказал, что ли?

– Не-а, – Поля снова мотнул головой. – Он когда в больницу приходил, говорил, что волновать зря не хочет, а потом мы не очень часто виделись.

– Ясно. То есть то, что тебя этот твой друг заложил, чтобы деньги получить и свалить, не смущает, – Баранов повернул голову в сторону надгробия со Стасиным именем. – Радуйся, что порезали слегка и по руке в суматохе попали, а не по частям прямо в администрацию другому брату прислали.

– Я просто, ну… Понять не могу, как так всё получилось. Вообще вот эта ситуация. Мне Серёжа потом передал, что тех двоих раскололи, там набор полный, вы и так про это, наверное, знаете. И всё, больше ничего не говорил, сказал, что в суд вызовут потом. Спрашивал зато, как я умудрился Стасе поверить.

Поля смотрел на Баранова и видел, что у него на лице читался тот же вопрос, мигал большими красными буквами, как вывески в темноте. С горечью подумал, что не надо было говорить последние слова, потому что стало только хуже.

– Вы извините, но я разговаривать об этом больше не буду, – решительно заявил Поля. Его потряхивало, словно от огромного волнения. – Я вообще, когда сюда шёл, хотел здесь молча в одиночестве постоять.

– Ага, а тут мужик незнакомый, – хмыкнул Баранов. – И не колотись так, ты уж точно не виноват ни в чём.

Баранов вновь протянул ему руку, но уже на прощание – и Поля опять её пожал.

– Бывай, Ипполит Иванович («не надо отчества» – угрюмо донеслось в ответ), – попрощался с ним Баранов. И посмотрел как-то иначе: не вот этим взглядом почти любого работника органов, а по-доброму, понимающе. – Может, ещё пересечемся.

– До свидания, – сказал Поля. Баранов кивнул и, выйдя за ограду, неторопливо направился в сторону развилки на другую часть кладбища, откуда вела дорога к остановке. Идти и правда было прилично, но если на машине к территории поближе подъехать, уже не так страшно. У Баранова, скорее всего, машина была.

Поля остался в одиночестве. Зацепившись взглядом за красные гвоздики, он подумал, что сейчас для полного набора не хватает только дождя. Тут же понадеялся, что закон подлости пока не сработает, и решил постоять ещё минут десять.

– Стась, – тихо произнёс Поля, – привет.


	2. О том, как разделить обед с другом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по плану это была зарисовка про Анечку, но вдруг в текст пролез Паша, там и остался
> 
> предупреждение: описания трупа, но коротко и без кишок

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1996 год, март

В голове у Ани обычно выстраивался длинный список дел, расставленных по важности. Сегодня было нужно вместе с Кондратием обойти в поисках свидетелей несколько дворов, ещё раз съездить в морг и передать заключение следователю. В конце списка болталось «купить вечером капусты» и «обязательно позвонить маме на этой неделе». Пока всё шло по плану – как в песне.

Обход был, как всегда, делом нудным, но необходимым, и кое-что полезное записать оперуполномоченным Рылееву и Бельской удалось. К полудню Кондратий умчался назад в отдел, а Аня поехала в морг и теперь уже в третий раз за неделю смотрела на тело мужчины (внутренний голос на автомате подсказывал про возраст от пятидесяти, волосы русые короткие, глаза серые, брови густые тёмные, на лице растительность в форме прямых усов), которое недавно обнаружила бабуля с таксой на поводке. Вместе с Аней на это же тело смотрел Паша – один из судмедэкспертов, с которым «убойники» сталкивались на постоянной основе.

– Да ясно тут, – сказал Паша, махнув рукой, – по известной схеме. Смерть от закрытой черепной, гематомы на весь затылок, кровоизлияние в мягкие ткани, линейный перелом основания черепа. Я расписал, изучите. Неплохо его по голове отделали.

– Ясно или нет – это наша работа определять, – заметила Аня.

– Правда твоя, – отозвался Паша. – Закрывать?

Аня кивнула, в последний раз посмотрев на тело. С тем, что убитого неплохо отделали, она была полностью согласна.

– Заключение готово?

– Обижаешь, сказал же, что всё написано, – Паша улыбнулся с видом человека, который выполнял свою работу с искренним удовольствием. – Пойдём, в столе там лежит. Ты торопишься? Время первый час, обедать пора. Могу поделиться, не хочешь?

Аня закусила нижнюю губу: завтрак был давно, и сейчас в желудке в лучшем случае плескался пустой чай, который они распили с Мишей, Женей и Кондратием где-то три часа назад. Паша вообще казался уникальной личностью: первое впечатление – Аня по себе помнила – производил специфическое, а порой и вовсе выглядел иллюстрацией к историям о врачах-убийцах. Аня не считала себя девушкой из робкого десятка – не та профессия – и за два года в прокуратуре повидала всякого, но на новой работе процент своеобразных людей явно превышал прежние показатели. Сюда просилась несмешная шутка о влиянии питерской атмосферы: в родном Таганроге всё ощущалось иначе.

– Если не жалко, не откажусь, – решив не лукавить, ответила Аня. Она подумала, что к началу второго точно вернётся, а за обедом можно рассказать Паше и о практиканте, которого к ним неведомым образом запихнули аж до лета, и о том, как они все вместе сочиняли поздравления к орловскому юбилею службы в органах. Получилось, кстати, неплохо. Аня очень ответственно относилась к работе и никогда не позволяла себе саботаж прямых обязанностей, но в быстром перекусе ведь не было ничего плохого.

В ней крепло подозрение, что Паша только такого ответа и ждал. Это потом, после пары месяцев работы, Аня узнала, что он первым в своей семье получил высшее образование, окончил хирургом томский военмед и носил на ноге след от афганской пули. Женя добавил однажды за перекуром, что Паша перед самым развалом Союза уехал в Ленинград на переквалификацию и теперь доблестно занимался вскрытиями в бюро судмедэкспертизы. Коллеги Ани знали Пашу хорошо, так как всех подозрительных покойников с их района определяли именно к нему. Ходил слух на уровне байки, что на заре службы в отделе Кондратий спросил, зачем с лечения живых перекидываться на штопку мёртвых, и получил в ответ серьёзное: «Трупы с претензиями не приходят, тебе тоже не советую». Но это было давно, до знакомства Ани с Пашей, а сейчас он закрывал «холодильник» и собирался поделиться с ней домашним обедом. Он часто так делал, и Аня знала по рассказам, что Кондратий всегда отказывался от щедрого предложения, а Миша любил ездить именно в этот морг именно по этой причине.

Работа в органах отличалась особым свойством: перестать удивляться здесь было невозможно. И если вчера это мог быть очередной придурок, резавший высоких рыжих женщин для самоудовлетворения, то сегодня – Пашины котлеты с гречкой, разогретые на плитке.


	3. О призвании, старых знакомствах и планах на будущее

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Не нужно с разбегу вписывать ещё одну линию", - сказала я.  
> "Смешно", - сказали Трубецкие.
> 
> кратко: флафф в десятой степени и деятельная Катя

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1995 год, ноябрь

Екатерине нравилось преподавать. Зарплата, конечно, была больше символическая – особенно с третью ставки, из которой состояла вся нагрузка на нынешний год. Екатерина не жаловалась: она работала для души, не загоняя себя тысячей пар в неделю и тридцатью дипломниками сразу. Когда они с Сергеем только переехали из Москвы в Питер, на новой работе – в педагогическом – некоторые коллеги отпускали комментарии, что можно позволить себе не напрягаться, если муж богатый. В ответ она пожимала плечами и улыбалась: вы правы, можно. Остальное время, которое Екатерина могла посвятить студенческим мучениям с иностранными языками, она предпочитала тратить с пользой. Например, помогать Сергею, насколько это в её силах. Порой это было очень нужно, потому что при всех своих неоспоримых достоинствах идеальным человеком он далеко не был.

В один из ноябрьских дней занятия у Екатерины стояли с полудня. Это означало проснуться засветло, позавтракать по-человечески и собраться чуть с большей скоростью, чем солдаты в армии. К половине одиннадцатого Сергей уехал по своим важным делам, поцеловав Екатерину и дав слово забрать её днём из института. Оставшись одна в пустой квартире, Екатерина решила потратить время до работы с пользой и налила себе вторую чашку чая. Из головы не шли слова Сергея о том, что одни люди очень упрямы, а другие безответственны, и договариваться с такими ужасно трудно. Она-то знала, что её муж иногда тоже не был эталоном покладистости.

За чаем Екатерина окунулась в размышления. Если у Сергея хоть однажды возникла проблема с нахождением общего языка – значит, ему необходим человек, который мог этого не допустить. Екатерина перебирала в памяти всех знакомых, но сходу на ум никого не приходило. Мысль скользнула дальше, забравшись в эпоху проживания в Москве. И именно здесь, словно отыскав дорогу из лабиринта, торжествующе помахала рукой.

Екатерина вспомнила одного из своих бывших студентов. Это было году в девяносто втором – она недавно сменила фамилию с Лавровой на Трубецкую и ещё писала кандидатскую. Ей внезапно сгрузили некоторые часы по практике устного перевода. Причина была проста: Мария Алексеевна, божий одуванчик с характером пираньи, сломала ногу, проехав на льду около входа в метро. На попечении Екатерины оказалась одна из французских групп, и взаимодействовать с теми студентами оказалось довольно легко. У одного из них были хитрые глаза, великолепно подвешенный язык и неплохие актёрские способности – всё вместе давало шансы на успех при недостаточной подготовке. У окружающих в таких случаях непременно складывалось ощущение, что некоторым людям вшивали под кожу умение торговаться и разрешать конфликты. «Вот бы Серёже похожего человека в помощники», – поставив пустую чашку на блюдце, сказала себе мысленно Екатерина. Жаль, что в её нынешнем окружении нет никого подобного. В конце концов, сейчас полезные в деле качества ценились больше, чем корочки по специальности.

Словно оформив окончательно в голове идею, Екатерина посмотрела прямо перед собой. Взгляд задержался на резном стуле с высокой плетёной спинкой. Материал в центре, отметилось с горечью, снова начал сыпаться: стулья были куплены ещё прабабушкой и пережили всю советскую власть. Не хотелось сейчас с ними расставаться.

Ей стало казаться, что идея о новом, конкретном помощнике для Сергея и впрямь была неплохой. Во всяком случае, попробовать точно никто не запрещал. Ненадёжного человека на пушечный выстрел не подпустят, тандем ребят из охраны просматривал любого кандидата чуть ли не насквозь. Биография, предпочтения, характеристика со стороны – так все сейчас делали. Дело оставалось за малым – выйти на верный след. Можно, конечно, попытаться поискать самой, но имелся вариант куда проще. Екатерина решительным шагом направилась в гостиную, опустилась в кресло, сняла трубку телефона и набрала нужный номер. Телефон был не новый, а типичной советской модели – бежевый корпус, диск с цифрами – и стоял в квартире из чувства ностальгии. Ждать ответа долго не пришлось. После нескольких гудков на том конце отозвались чётким: «Панов на связи».

– Николай, добрый день, – поздоровалась Екатерина.

– Здрасте, Екатерина Ивановна! – донёсся из трубки бодрый, полный энергии голос. – Случилось чего? Вы говорите, мы разрулим.

– Я бы вам хотела дело поручить, – Екатерина не так часто обращалась с просьбами, но сейчас ситуация вынуждала. – Необходимо одного человека найти.

Повисла короткая пауза.

– Проблемы доставляет? – серьёзно спросил Николай, тут же переключившись на рабочий режим.

– Нет, не в этом плане, погодите! – быстро сказала Екатерина.

– Понял, – коротко ответил Николай. – Не по этой части. Приметы или данные есть?

– Записывайте. Рюмин Михаил, по возрасту лет двадцать пять или шесть, учился в МГИМО на переводчика. Где сейчас, не знаю.

– Не переживайте, Екатерина Ивановна, найдём! – отрапортовал Николай. Екатерине почему-то ясно представилось, как он вытянулся в струнку и отдал честь. – Всё запомнил. Клиента привести или просто координаты дать?

– Николай, мы с вами не мафия, чтобы брать под белы ручки. Сообщите, пожалуйста, мне его телефон, если есть, а ему скажите, как со мной связаться.

– Вас понял, отыщем.

– Спасибо, всего вам доброго, – положив трубку на аппарат, Екатерина откинулась к спинке кресла и улыбнулась. Половина дела готова, теперь можно подумать и о студентах – до пары оставалось меньше часа.

Николай был отличным работником: понимал с первого раза, много не болтал и делал точно, как просили. Иначе говоря, своё гордое звание заместителя по безопасности отрабатывал на двести процентов. Непростые времена требовали хороших, надёжных кадров, а Екатерина всегда стремилась оказать Сергею поддержку в предпринимательских делах: советом, решением мелкой проблемы. И если на примете был нужный человек, то почему не попробовать его привлечь. Если с ним, конечно, ничего не случилось.

Своими соображениями она в тот же вечер поделилась с мужем. Сергей не стал долго спорить: такой помощник ему и вправду бы не помешал. Они договорились вернуться к теме, когда Панов с Арбузовым найдут следы этого Михаила. А сейчас дело шло к ночи, в университет завтра было не надо, за окном валил снег, батареи в квартире жарили на полную. Екатерина лежала на диване, перекинув ноги через сидевшего поперёк Сергея. Жизнь была хороша.

– Кать, – тихо позвал Сергей, заспанно прикрыв глаза и сжав пальцами переносицу, – я устал очень. Давай на Новый год съездим куда-нибудь? Куда захочешь.

Идея Екатерине ужасно понравилась. Ей вспомнилась родительская дача – вот бы забраться туда на неделю и лежать в обнимку на широкой кровати. Телефон брать, только если будут звонить больше пяти раз подряд. А можно и не на дачу: в России много красивых мест. Если вместе с Серёжей, то всё равно, куда.


	4. О совместной готовке и добрых делах

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1996 год, февраль

Поля очень любил всякие сборища. Ему нравилось, что в институтской группе, да и вообще на потоке, было много компанейских ребят. В период сессии они все дружно закрывались по домам и библиотекам, но между двумя концами света в декабре-январе и мае-июне проводили время с огоньком. Однако, независимо от тяги к шумным собраниям с гитарой и разговорами в четыре утра, Поля иногда ценил и уютные домашние посиделки. В голове навсегда отложился день, когда он, мелкий десятилетний Полька – недоделанные уроки, разбитые коленки, ждущие ножниц вихры на голове – и мама лепили пельмени. У него тогда получились не очень ровные, но за ужином никто не жаловался. Папа вообще сказал, что таких вкусных никогда не пробовал.

Именно о тех, давних муравьёвских пельменях Поля и вспомнил, увлёкшись на Стасиной кухне важным делом – чисткой картошки. Только на дворе стояла зима, а не тёплый май, как тогда. К Стасе в гости Поле приходить нравилось: их встречи стали реже, чем хотелось бы, но всегда были душевными. Сам Стася второй год работал где-то инженером (он говорил, где именно, но Поля вскоре забыл, а снова спрашивать потом не стал) и сворачивать их дружбу, казалось, не стремился, несмотря на занятость. Это как с друзьями из школы: сначала вы разъезжаетесь, клятвенно обещаете друг другу переписываться и видеться, а потом уже через полгода в восьми случаях из десяти ничего не происходит. Здесь такого не было: окончание Стасей института не мешало им дружить и дальше.

Пока Поля доблестно трудился с ножом, Стася стоял у плиты и с лопаткой в правой руке следил за котлетами, готовый их перевернуть в нужный момент.

– У нас практика скоро, – удобно устроившись на стуле, продолжал Поля начатый разговор, – февраль доучимся и уйдём. Посадят в участок какой-нибудь, буду там три месяца на карманников и проституток протоколы выписывать.

Стася повернулся и с иронией взмахнул лопаткой в его сторону:

– Не бухти. Отличное занятие, не наркобаронов же студентам ловить.

Поля, за пару секунд до этого взявший из миски новую картофелину, закатил глаза. Вдруг он, абсолютно неожиданно для самого себя, завис. Показалось, что в мозгу царапнуло какой-то мелочью, на которую он раньше не обращал внимания. Надо было, как учил препод по юридической психологии, постараться отмотать мысль обратно. Поля посмотрел на миску с вымытой картошкой, на свои руки, на видавшие виды шкафчики, на Стасю у плиты – и понял, где искать. На безымянном пальце правой руки у Стаси сидело золотое кольцо приличных размеров. Поля отродясь не видел, чтобы он носил кольца. Или перстни. Или печатки. Или как их там.

– А чего за кольцо у тебя? – спросил Поля. Стася промолчал, занятый особо упрямой котлетой, которая не хотела подцепляться и вместо этого ездила по сковородке.

– Ста-ась, – громче позвал Поля, стараясь перекрыть шкворчание масла. – Ты давно кольца носишь? Вроде я раньше не видел.

Стася обернулся, посмотрел сперва на него, затем на свою руку, в которой всё ещё держал деревянную лопатку. Поле показалось, что взгляд был немного растерянный.

– В переходе у бабушки купил, – наконец ответил Стася. – Нам тогда зарплату только выдали, иду и вижу: стоит бабуля, возраста… Не знаю, если не царя, то Ленина застала. Маленькая, сухая, платок выцвел. Я прабабушку сразу вспомнил. Пожалел, подхожу, а у ней на покрывале хлам всякий разложен. Пластинки какие-то обшарпанные, чашки из сервиза, вязаные носки, а с краю серьги и колечки лежат. Свои, сказала, и от мужа пара штук осталась. Серёжки мне не нужны, дарить некому, а вот кольцо взял одно, побольше размером.

– Настоящее? – Поля снова скосил глаза на кольцо: особых изысков, кроме размера, он не заметил. Простая, хоть и массивная оправа, зелёный камень в центре. Никакой резьбы, плетения или чего-то в таком духе. У мамы украшения водились в достатке, вспомнил Поля, но в детстве находились дела поважнее, чем разглядывать серьги или цепочки.

– Смешной ты, Полька, – хмыкнул Стася, ненадолго отвернувшись, чтобы снять последнюю котлету («подгорела-таки, зараза!») и закрыть газ. Лопатка аккуратно легла в пустую сковородку: теперь пришла очередь картошки. – Кто настоящую ювелирку за копейки продаёт? Обычные блестяшки это.

– Сейчас что угодно продашь, – серьёзно возразил Поля. – Я удивился просто.

– Ты просто на мне свои профессиональные штучки пробуешь, – ответил Стася. – Погоди, я сейчас за сигаретами схожу.

Он вышел в коридор, где на крючках громоздкой стенки, этом замечательном образце советской мебели, висела верхняя одежда.

– Ты курить? – крикнул Поля, заканчивая выписывать загогулины с очередной порцией кожуры. Чистить одним приёмом, как мама и Матвей, он так и не научился, но выходило всё равно сносно.

– Ага. Вот на практику выйдешь и будешь… – донёсся громкий, по-доброму насмешливый голос. – Как ты сказал? Проституток и воров допрашивать.

Поля насупился. Вряд ли в районном отделении, или где он там будет, разрешат кого-нибудь допрашивать. Да и на практику, если честно, хотелось не особо: скорее всего, будет скучно, долго и очень, очень бумажно.

– Так, с котлетами вроде всё, теперь жарим твою партию. Я на лоджию, пойдёшь постоять? – вернувшись из коридора, спросил Стася. Он стоял в дверном проёме и, сжимая в руке бело-красную пачку «Бонда», выжидающе смотрел на Полю.

Поля помотал головой, демонстративно подняв руки: в одной он по-прежнему держал нож с деревянной ручкой, в другой – новую картофелину.

– Закончу пока, тут пара штук всего.

Стася молча кивнул и снова вышел из кухни. Поля принялся усердно дочищать остатки: есть хотелось страшно. Он мечтательно подумал о большой сковородке жареной, золотистой и хрустящей картошки, которую они поделят пополам. От окна поддувало, тишину заполняло гудение холодильника, который, судя по накопившейся внутри «шубе», давно пора размораживать. В нём дожидалось своего часа пол-литра водки – чистейшей, уверила Полю и Стасю продавщица в подвале соседнего дома, словно слеза.


	5. О методах работы, отсутствующем товарище и идеологических разногласиях

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1995 год, декабрь

Моменты, когда весь отдел был в сборе, выдавались не так часто. Обычно кто-нибудь бегал к экспертам, в морг, на опросы, к начальству – список продолжался бесконечно. Сейчас в кабинете не хватало только Кондратия: он стоял на улице, занятый разговором. Его собеседник выглядел, как типичный «решающий проблемы», и приехал от Чернышёва, известного в городе владельца ночных ресторанов с восточным уклоном. Все – и милиция, и те, у кого имелись деньги туда сходить – прекрасно знали, что заведения совмещали в себе много приятных функций. Но по букве закона всё выглядело чисто.

– Что мне передать Александру Ивановичу? – спросил посланник.

– Ничего нового, – задрав голову и выпустив струю дыма, ответил Кондратий. – Можете ещё раз сообщить, что того умника мы закатали по сто третьей. Я думаю, он и так об этом знает. Появятся полезные данные о группировке Голицына – делитесь.

Гонец кивнул и молча направился к своей машине. Вскоре тонированная «девятка» отъехала от отдела. Кондратий поморщился и, отправив окурок в полупустую урну, зашёл обратно в здание.

Когда Кондратий вернулся в кабинет, где все они сидели скопом, там раздавался громкий стук: Женя отбивал ритм на пишущей машинке. Умственная, бумажная, отчётная работа кипела – сам Кондратий этим заниматься терпеть не мог. Он опустился на диван, скрипнувший от такого вандализма. Рядом сидела Аня, державшая кружку с явно горячим, судя по пару, чаем.

– Как там Чернышёв? – поинтересовался Женя, звякнув кареткой.

– Да ничего, – ответил со смешком Кондратий. – Прислал гонца, он про того из голицынских спрашивал. Решил удостовериться, наверное, не отпустили ли мы мужика, который средь бела дня чуть другого до смерти не забил.

– С бандитами переговоры ведёшь? – взглянув на Кондратия, вдруг спросил Николай. В кабинете повисло напряжённое молчание: Женя перестал бить по кнопкам, Миша замер у открытого шкафа, куда только что убрал нужную папку. Аня со вздохом опустила кружку на узкий подлокотник дивана.

– Не переговоры, а добываю полезную информацию, – сказал Кондратий, приложив все усилия, чтобы не начать злиться. Ему не нравились конфликты на работе: их команда, по его мнению, должна быть слаженной. Но порой Кондратий удержаться не мог. Всё время казалось, что Николай каждое слово из себя выдавливает, только чтобы своё – мнимое, конечно, куда ему – превосходство показать. Своей упрямой дотошностью он напоминал Кондратию ротного из армии. Армия стала едва ли не худшим временем в жизни рядового Рылеева, даже когда до дембеля оставалось всего ничего: бессмысленность и глупость казались ещё очевиднее и давили на виски сильнее.

– Ясно, – отозвался безразличным тоном Николай и вернулся к чтению протокола, лежавшего перед ним на столе.

Тема явно не была закрыта. Миша медленно закрыл дверцу шкафа. Аня повернула голову и посмотрела, словно с просьбой не разгоняться, на Кондратия. Он этого взгляда не заметил.

– У тебя вопросы какие-то? – уточнил у Николая Кондратий. – Давай, нынче страна свободная, за мнения не сажаем.

– С такими, как твои информаторы, у меня разговор короткий, – снова подняв голову, ответил Николай. – Дом казённый и дорога дальняя. Смотри, переманят тебя, будешь вокруг успешного человека бегать и липовые дела шить на неугодных.

– Никс, ну зачем ты так? – возмущённо встрял Миша, обернувшись от шкафа. Николай перевёл на него взгляд и молча пожал плечами.

– Это ты у нас самый правильный, – не выдержал и огрызнулся Кондратий. – Сверлишь всех, и наших, и ваших, своими глазами КГБ-шника, чего в ментовку обычную пошёл? Хер с горы ты, а не Никс – Колька, да и всё.

Он видел, как на его словах у Николая – чуть заметно, но всё же – дёрнулось лицо. И про имя нарочно, с прямым умыслом ткнул: знал, что тот при переводе в их отдел всем руку жал и говорил: «Романов Николай Павлович, если будете сокращать, то Никс». Произошло это совсем недавно: пары месяцев не минуло. Аня на тот момент у них уже полгода числилась.

Когда за николаевским столом, с тоской подумал Кондратий, сидел Серёга Муравьёв, работать казалось не в пример легче. Они и похожи были, только из Кондратия жажда действия била всегда и везде, а Серёжа казался спокойным, будто придерживая свою неуёмность для критических ситуаций. Эта неуёмность (вместе с обострённым даже для опера чувством справедливости) и привела к тому, что оперуполномоченный Муравьёв два месяца валялся на больничной койке. Попасть под гранату при попытке задержания ни для кого ещё бесследно не проходило, и внеочередное звание майора в лечении ничем не помогало. Умом все в отделе понимали, что Серёжа, скорее всего, не вернётся на работу, а выйдет в отставку по состоянию здоровья. Но надеялись.

Вот тогда, после муравьёвского ранения, к ним Николая и перевели. С ним порой, как сейчас, ужиться было непросто. Но специалистом он показывал себя отменным: на чистосердечное выводил резво и без уловок. Кондратий как-то договорился с Аней сделать ставки, если к ним попадёт особо упорный кадр – за сколько времени Николай его расколет. Пока возможности поспорить не представилось.

Николай молчал. Пауза затягивалась, и Кондратий с чувством превосходства откинулся на спинку дивана. Вновь повисшую тишину прорезал зазвеневший телефон. Женя, на чьём столе он стоял, быстро поднял трубку и ответил:

– Оперуполномоченный Оболенский слушает, – Кондратий, как и все, увидел, что лицо Жени посерьёзнело, – информацию принял. Скоро будем на месте.

– Чего там? – спросила Аня. Она перевела взгляд на остывший чай в кружке и решительно допила его залпом: неизвестно, когда будет следующая чашка.

– Чего, господа присяжные заседатели, – сказал Женя, – подкинули нам работу. Рядом с одним из домов на N-ной улице дожидается.

В кабинете мгновенно началось движение: закрыть форточку, повернуть ключи на ящиках своих столов, разобрать с вешалки куртки и пальто. Аня бросила Жене: «Каховского вызванивай, пусть тоже туда едет». Женя, ещё не выпустивший трубки, посмотрел в ответ так, будто ему велели заново алфавит учить.

Через десять минут сотрудники отдела умышленных убийств, не без труда разместившись в служебной машине, были готовы ехать на место очередного преступления. Аня прятала зажигалку назад в карман, Кондратий заматывал на себе шарф, Николай пытался сложить ноги так, чтобы не задрать колени до потолка, влезть в узкое пространство и никого не задеть.


	6. О семейном упрямстве и трудностях командной работы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> четыре раза, когда Николай прислушался к чьему-то совету, и один, когда поступил по-своему

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сплошные флешбеки, ничего святого!
> 
> 1: ~1981  
> 2-3: конец 1987 - начало 1988  
> 4: 1995, декабрь  
> +1: 1996, февраль

**1**

– Никс, солнышко, – ласково, но решительно начала мама. Николай моментально скривился: шестнадцатый год, почти два метра росту, какое солнышко? На вечерней кухне они сидели вдвоём, Мишка убежал гулять («до девяти, Михаил, спасибо скажи, что отпускаю после твоего диктанта»), а больше в квартире никто и не жил. Давно разъехались, взрослые, самостоятельные, серьёзные. Хорошо, конечно, когда у вас оказалось по комнате на каждого, но иногда брала тоска по давней, почти коммунальной атмосфере. Из той жизни, где так хорошо гонять по прихожей на трёхколёсном велосипеде – перешёл по наследству от Саши и Кости – и кататься у папы на плечах. На двадцать пятой годовщине родителей вообще была, как смутно помнилось из далёкого детства, огромная толпа и взрослых, и детей. Даже дядя Женя из Калининграда приехал. Сына с собой притащил, Миша ещё спрашивал, глотая половину букв: мол, а как не путаетесь, если вас зовут одинаково? Дядя Женя добродушно посмеялся, потрепал Мишу по голове и вроде ответил, что как-то обходятся. 

Мама, будто не замечая нарочно перекошенного лица, продолжила:

– Ты же инженером хотел стать. Всё детство твердил, что изобретёшь что-нибудь важное. А физика с математикой? Соревнования твои? – в её голосе легко читалось сожаление. Ещё бы, столько трудов затрачено.

Николай упрямо мотнул головой. Дёрнулся, чуть не снёс локтем чашку. Столько в голове этот разговор прокручивал, а всё равно волновался. Не хотел, чтобы палки в колёса ставили.

– Хотел. Передумал. Выучусь и пойду в милицию. Папа работал, и я хочу.

– До конца школы долго ещё, – заметила мама с сомнением. Интонация прозвучала очень знакомо: много понимаешь в пятнадцать (как и в четырнадцать, двенадцать, девять), куда тебе в жизни разбираться, триста раз заново передумаешь.

– Вот именно, – выпрямив спину, согласился Николай, – долго. Надо готовиться. У меня с нетехническими предметами не очень. Я не виноват, что на обществоведении спать хочется, когда Матвей Иванович каждый урок бубнит себе под нос.

– Туда, наверное, характеристики хорошие нужны, – мама улыбнулась и потрепала его по волосам, – но с этим у тебя всё в порядке.

– Если хулиганить не буду, как Миша, то да.

– Ты знаешь, – задумчиво произнесла мама, – мне не хочется переживать за тебя так же, как за твоего отца. Вот что скажу. Иди, если точно поймёшь, будешь уверен на сто процентов, что это твоё. И если не передумаешь, поступишь, отучишься – будь осторожнее, пожалуйста.

Николай, хоть и старался быть серьёзным – считал, что так выглядит взрослее, – не выдержал. Улыбнулся широко, резко подскочил снять с плиты вскипевший чайник. На душе полегчало: знал, что мама плохого не посоветует. Главное, согласилась. А к вступительным он подготовится сам.

**2**

– Думаю… Думаю, в общем, – Николай замялся. Поделиться с другом на посиделках: чего проще? Но выразить вслух никак не получалось. Подумать – ладно, а рассказать кому – вроде как всё уже серьёзно, по-настоящему. – Это самое. Сашу замуж позвать.

Старался выглядеть так, будто переживать нечего, обычное дело, житейское. Только всё равно аж колотило. Когда матери заявлял, что вместо инженерного пойдёт по отцовским стопам, даже руки тряслись. Не от страха, просто. Промелькнула ехидная, но здравая мысль: «Как ты предложение будешь делать?» Ничего, постарался заверить себя Николай, справится. Сашенька взглянет ласково, улыбнётся, и станет легко. 

Вовку, его друга и собеседника на ближайший вечер, эти проблемы нисколько не занимали. Хочешь жениться – женись, не хочешь – не надо. 

– Зови, конечно! – воскликнул он с энтузиазмом и умело подцепил огурец прямо из трёхлитровой банки. Смачно хрустнул и расплылся в такой улыбке, точно премию выписали. Пару тысяч, не меньше – за умение есть солёные огурцы. – На свадьбе погуляем, хоть всех твоих родственников увижу. – Вдруг постарался принять важный вид. – Здрасте, Мария Фёдоровна, разрешите представиться, Шведов Владимир, сослуживец и товарищ вашего сына, рад знакомству, слышал о вас много хорошего.

С Вовкой они познакомились в армии – его тоже забрали осенью, после второго курса. Им, как и сотням других студентов середины восьмидесятых, не повезло: тяжёлая ситуация, вы сами понимаете. Спустили сверху разнарядку, так и так, увеличить численность вооружённых сил за счёт очников. А что после службы треть передумает возвращаться за институтскую скамью – дело десятое.

Николай все два года прекрасно видел, что Вовка, хотя того и стыдился, очень хотел домой. На любом перекуре заводил пластинку о доме своей бабки в деревне около Сочи, куда его посылали на всё лето. Да так рассказывал, что всем тошно делалось от разговоров о тёплом ветре, кружевных салфетках на телевизоре, полосатой кошке Ирке, тарахтевшей, словно дрель, и кустах с огромной, наливной, почти чёрной вишней. Своей околосочинской деревней прозвище «Адлер» и заработал: Владимиров их призыва в роте служило несколько, а он такой – один. У самого Николая – у Романовых, конечно – имелась только дача в Ленобласти. Как у всех, с картошкой (накопать), помидорами (подвязать), печкой (затопить) и деревянным крыльцом (починить). В редкие дни, когда семья съезжалась на дачу более-менее полным составом, Николай каждый раз забывал, что на входе в теплицу нужно согнуться, и ударялся лбом о косяк. Мама качала головой, Костя смеялся, а Катя легонько дула, чтобы не болело. Это, правда, случалось не меньше ста лет назад, и ни Костя, ни Катя, ни Саша за калитку их участка давно не ступали.

– Совет тебе, – начал Вовка. Серьёзно так. Добрался до стадии «вдумчивые разговоры на кухне»? – Не тяни. Уведут сокровище, будешь локти кусать.

Николай не сдержал нервной улыбки. Прав ведь, чертец. Чего тянуть? Не захоти его драгоценная быть вместе – из армии бы не ждала. Мама вообще говорила, что они с отцом расписались через три месяца после знакомства.

– Не буду тянуть!

– Надеюсь, меня свидетелем?

– Тебя, тебя, – со смешком отозвался Николай. Подумал, что Миша, наверное, не должен обидеться. В конце концов, его Костя обещал в свидетели позвать, если вдруг решит жениться.

**3**

Удивительно, но продолжать бесконечный, тягучий, бессмысленный разговор – страшно утомительное занятие. 

– Никс, я в третий раз скажу. Тебе двадцать один всего, – с нажимом на число заметил Саша. – Недавно из армии, восстановился в институте. Куда жениться, зачем?

– Пора семью заводить, – вновь ответил Николай. Он считал, что здесь и обсуждать нечего. Не разрешения пришёл просить, а поделиться новостью. 

На Сашу этот аргумент, как они оба успели выяснить за последние полчаса, ничуть не действовал.

– Закончите, как мы с Лизой. Ещё хорошо, если без скандала, – и лениво взмахнул рукой. Ничего, как ты помнишь, там не вышло светлого. Ни капли хорошего, одна вялая проза жизни. Саму Лизу, первую Сашину жену, Николай последний раз видел лет в десять, в родительской квартире. Они с Мишкой толкались в коридоре, пытаясь уловить обрывки разговоров с кухни. Много не услышали, только и поняли о бесполезности, жизни впереди и праве на счастье. Спрятаться не успели – Миша чуть по лбу дверью не получил, так резко открылась. Лиза взглянула на них ласково, пригладила рукав – платье в бело-синюю полосу, мамин подарок к медной свадьбе, – велела не шалить и упорхнула вон из квартиры, точно хотела скорее оказаться подальше. А три дня спустя пришёл Саша и сообщил о грядущем разводе. Николай хорошо запомнил, что ни Саша, ни Лиза убитыми горем не выглядели. Потом, через несколько лет, появилась Маша, но её он видел не так часто. 

– Ладно, – наконец ответил Николай. – Спасибо, что переживаешь за меня.

Его решительность таяла, растворялась, как кубик сахара в горячем чае. Чувствовал, знал, что Саша снова убедит его в своей правоте. Иногда тоже хотелось этому научиться. Не так, чтобы всем нравиться (тогда нужно быть Сашей, который иначе не может спокойно жить, ведь когда тебя все любят, подвоха ждать неоткуда) – а суметь надавить при случае. Может, правда, дело в том, что Николаю пока не на кого давить – трудно, когда у тебя толпа старших родственников с одинаково сложными характерами. 

Может, Саша действительно прав: к чему сейчас жениться? Но мама-то, мама обрадовалась! И до этого, когда приводил знакомиться, хорошо приняла. Может, решение необдуманное, резкое? Подумаешь, что в институтской группе уже несколько раз на свадьбах гуляли. Подумаешь, что _его_ Сашенька – она хорошая, мягкая, добрая, умная, другой такой нет на свете. Повстречаются, погуляют ещё, пока молодые. Только поймут, что это крепко, навсегда, неразрывно – сразу и распишутся. Николай начал сомневаться. Не любил этого: когда всё чётко и ясно, жить проще. Потому и собрался после выпуска в милиции работать. Есть законы, есть приказы – соблюдай, выполняй, лови тех, кто поступает наоборот. 

– Я тебя убедил? – Саша не отводил взгляда. Ждал ответа, чуть склонив голову. Удивительно, вроде всегда смотрел по-доброму, а иной раз словно прибивал гвоздями к месту. Николай знал такой приём, сам умел так смотреть. Только особо и не на кого, кроме Мишки – а на него и сердиться трудно. 

Николай решил промолчать. Легче согласиться, чем спорить. Саша просиял, расслабился – о таком обычно говорят «отлегло от сердца».

– Ты пойми, я добра хочу. Советом поддержать, помочь не совершить ошибки.

Саша всё-таки дождался момента, чтобы через полтора года заявить с торжеством: «Я же говорил». Только Николаю, сломавшему по глупости все надежды на старость с лучшей на свете женщиной, от этого не становилось легче. Мягкая и добрая Сашенька не простила измену (одну-единственную, честно, по глупости, больше ни с кем, никогда, мне никого, кроме тебя, не надо), не подходила к телефону и взяла слово не искать встреч.

**4**

– Я не понимаю, зачем он так делает, – пожаловался Николай. Может, у него мозги иначе работали, но правда не понимал. Попросил по-человечески, телеграмму составил, долго думал над ней. Приезжай, пожалуйста, Костя, сестра больна, мама хочет всех видеть. А в ответ – некогда мне, работаю, не могу вырваться. Саша уезжал невесть куда по делам, и то примчался, как услышал. Теперь из Катиной палаты выгнать не могут. А тут – некогда. Николай бы к нему через полстраны поехал, разве иначе можно?

– Надо было от твоего имени телеграмму слать, – мрачно добавил он. Получил в ответ недоумённый взгляд, пришлось пояснить, – Костя меня вечно не слушает. У нас никогда отношения не складывались. А тебя он любит.

– Нас такая толпа, всех любить не получится. Не старайся. Любилки не хватит, – беспечно посоветовал Михаил, не видя, судя по всему, никакой проблемы. И правда, как её заметить: Мишеньку – последнего, не случайного, а совсем даже желанного ребёнка, с его рыжими вихрами, почти деревенской простотой и весёлым открытым нравом – любили все. Эту любовь не поколебали ни тройки в школьном аттестате, ни корочки слесаря-автомеханика, ни едкие замечания на семейных застольях. Громко посмеются вдвоём с Костей, заглушая разговоры, невестка Маша подожмёт губы, но промолчит, Женька – двоюродный брат – хмыкнет, предложит ещё по одной, раз уж он сегодня отвечает за разлив, и потечёт себе вечер дальше.

– _Я_ стараюсь, – угрюмо ответил Николай. Возможно, надо принять к сведению эти слова, действительно перестать, смириться. Но в его мире, выверенном, логичном, как две палки, родственники должны любить, беречь и защищать друг друга – а зачем они тогда? 

– Ты меня позвал, чтобы весь вечер из-за Кости плакаться? – не слишком довольно спросил Михаил. Тему, похоже, развивать не очень хотелось. Он откинулся на спинку дивана. – Наплюй, я тебе говорю. Поделись лучше байками с работы. У вас там веселье, маньяков ловите.

Николай с тоской подумал, что в народном сознании они каждый день занимаются интересными вещами. Ну, как в западных сериалах про храбрых детективов. По телевизору недавно начали показывать. А начнёшь в памяти копаться, и рассказать нечего. В последний раз – несколько дней назад буквально – приехали всей толпой, а там парашютист дожидается, не торопится никуда, везде успел в этой жизни. Лежит себе на козырьке подъезда, нога оттуда свисает. Пяткой вниз, в одном носке. Миша Бестужев ещё хмыкнул, что можно веткой пощекотать, проверить, вдруг дёрнется. Аня его по плечу стукнула, хоть и не сдержалась, засмеялась тоже. Чего о таком рассказывать?

**+1**

– Романов! – полетел ему в спину громкий возмущённый шёпот. Остановить не смог, сдулся, растворился на полдороге. – Стой, угашенный!

Николай притворился, что не услышал. Не зря вырабатывал навык годами. Дальше – по привычному сценарию: захват, стоять-милиция-руки-за-голову, раздумывать некогда, да и не нужно.

Назад в отдел ехали молча. Николай думал об успешной поимке, надеясь, что улик хватит, чтобы закатать этого исполнителя чужой воли. Заказчика бы ещё найти.

Кондратий остановил его в коридоре – до родного кабинета всего ничего. Глянул хмуро снизу вверх, пробуравил тёмными глазами, помолчал и наконец уронил:

– Мы вроде всё обговорили, когда выезжали.

Николай подёрнул плечом. Обговорили, не поспоришь: накрываем с разных сторон, чтобы нужный объект никуда не дёрнулся. Того, что раньше времени дёрнется сам Николай, план не предусматривал.

– Момент увидел хороший, – ответил ровным тоном. Спорить не хотелось.

– Дурак ты, Романов, – также мрачно, но без враждебности отозвался Кондратий. – Как раньше и сидел в соседнем районе. Не умеешь на задержаниях в команде работать.

– А сам ты, – не выдержал, огрызнулся. Нервы никогда стойкостью не отличались, загорался, как спичка. Учился в руках себя держать, но выходило не всегда. – Сам умеешь?

– Умею, – так просто, будто и не сверлили друг друга взглядами всю осень. Один – «ты здесь лишний», другой – «ты неправильно работаешь». Когда всем отделом по городу бегали, было легче, не так заметно. А сейчас, Рылеев с Романовым, пожалуйста, забирайте дело, ищите. Когда вдвоём едва ли не на карачках по району ползаете, придётся поладить. – И тебя научим.

Очень не хотелось признавать неправоту. Только выставлять себя дураком тоже глупо. Николай видел, что Кондратий, несмотря на его мутный (но иногда полезный) круг знакомств – мент ничего. Далеко за примером не ходи: как они все версии последовательно разматывали. Поломали мозги пару вечеров, засиделись до ночи, приняли на грудь по литру кофе (Женя утром возмущался, что ещё вчера целая стояла банка, недавно куплена, вы цены видели вообще, изверги), чуть не подрались, но планы на любой исход составили. И как Кондратий к Ане с Мишей относился, тоже видел: чуть ли не по-отечески. Вроде разница всего ничего, подумаешь, четыре года или пять лет. Миша выше едва ли не на три головы – они с Николаем почти одного роста, не дотянул сантиметров десять. Живи лет на шестьдесят раньше, быть ему или стахановцем, или передовиком нового колхозного производства. Аня – лучшие показатели точности в стрельбе и два года в прокуратуре за плечами. Далеко не чахлые цветочки, а Кондратию, казалось, всё равно: вот он я, приходите, если что. Спрашивайте, делитесь. Помогу, даже если у самого работы столько, что сон предвидится не раньше следующей жизни.

– Курить будешь? – обрубая повисшее молчание, внезапно поинтересовался Кондратий. Николай качнул головой. Он перестал курить сразу после армии: вышли за ворота части, впрыгнули с Вовкой Адлером в один поезд – им в одну сторону, только Вовке ещё на электричке до родного Выборга – и тряслись шестнадцать часов в общем вагоне. На одной из последних остановок сошли покурить, разделили последнюю, и Николай дал слово, что привычка останется здесь, на линии Смоленск – Ленинград. На работе иногда ужасно хотелось начать, но раз обещал, нужно держаться.

– Бросил.

– Не замечал никогда, странно, – задумчиво протянул Кондратий. Оставил полупустую пачку в кармане, хлопнул по нему и махнул рукой, – идём тогда, подышим просто. Надо кофе откупить, Женька какой день ворчит, надоел.

Николай прикинул, сколько денег лежало в бумажнике, и кивнул. На банку кофе уж они как-нибудь вдвоём насобирают.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [В единой точке времени и пространства](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890087) by [Decemberdark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decemberdark/pseuds/Decemberdark)




End file.
